


Back Pay Turned Inside Out Equals Payback

by Tenthsun



Series: Not a Holmes [5]
Category: Cabin Pressure, Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen, Humor, Just mentions of Martin Crieff, Martin Crieff as the Holmes boys' youngest brother, Only mentions of Martin Crieff, Revenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-06
Updated: 2014-04-06
Packaged: 2018-01-18 10:24:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1425004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tenthsun/pseuds/Tenthsun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even Carolyn has to pay up sometime...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Back Pay Turned Inside Out Equals Payback

“Mrs. Knapp-Shappey, are you aware that it is against CAA regulations to allow a pilot to fly commercial assignments on a regular basis for a business without being paid?”

Carolyn stared at the cool, unflappable man before her and did her best not to stammer.

“I-I-I-” Good Lord, she was starting to sound like Martin!

“And are you also aware that the Revenue & Customs has received no filing from you on taxes paid on the non-existent salary of one Capt. Martin Crieff – which can be used as evidence of your violation of said CAA regulation?” Mycroft smiled. It was not a happy smile.

“In fact, if we assume that the starting salary of a pilot for an airline of this size amounts to £24,000, give or take £2,000 for flight duty pay, and factor in that Capt. Crieff has worked for you airline for five years, that adds up to about £120,000 give or take £10,000. _Minimum_.”

“I-I-I-“ Carolyn winced. She really had to stop doing that.

Mycroft looked down at his file and raised his eyebrows. “Oh dear. Forgive me Mrs. Knapp-Shappey. I seem to have made an error.”

Carolyn blinked. He had? Oh _dear Lord,_ she hoped so!

“I apologize. It seems I was looking at the starting salary of a First Officer. And you of course,” here he paused, looked up, considering, then looked back at her, “shall we say ‘hired’ Martin Crieff, my brother, as the captain.”

Carolyn just stopped herself groaning as she vowed to screen her passenger list more carefully in the future. Of _course_ , with _her_ luck it would be _that_ sort of mistake. Martin was rubbing off on her in more ways than one. And speaking of that little ginger-haired irritant, the next time she saw him she was going to throttle him for failing to tell her that he had a big brother in exceedingly high places.

Mycroft continued smoothly, “That puts his starting salary at £38,000 putting his total unpaid wages at £190,000 give or take £10,000 in flight duty pay.”

Mycroft closed the file gently, placed his elbows on the table, clasped his hands and rested his chin on them.

“How would you like to handle this Mrs. Knapp-Shappey?” he asked.

Several defenses and justifications crossed Carolyn’s mind, most of which barely held water even to her. After several minutes of levelling her patent predatory glare – the glare that could make Martin blanch, her son run for cover, give her suave First Officer Douglas Richardson pause yet made no apparent dent in this well-dressed gentleman’s hide – she gritted her teeth, dropped her shoulders and sighed in defeat.

“What do you want, Mr. Holmes?” she asked bitterly.

Mycroft’s smile widened. Carolyn congratulated herself on not running from the room. “Oh not much, Mrs. Knapp-Shappey.  Your - what do you call it? - your airdot will do.”

Carolyn’s jaw dropped.

Mycroft sat back and just managed to keep himself from preening.

**Author's Note:**

> Well that was fun! The more I listen to Cabin Pressure the more I think that Carolyn’s failure to pay Martin has GOT to be violating somebody’s laws/regulations somewhere. Since I’m setting this in an AU where Martin is Sherlock and Mycroft’s little half-brother, I like to think this is how Mycroft would handle the situation. Fair warning: I might not include this as part of timeline/universe of my previous Cabin Pressure/Sherlock crossover stories. Then again I just might…


End file.
